An Ox and a Rice-Ball
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: Haru informs Tohru that she's the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. The reason? He wants her to know what it feels like to be loved. More specifically, by him. Lemon for Lunanova731.


Silver: I'm not feeling too well so I hope it came out okay. Plus, I'm going for romance over actual sex.

Haru: The following is a non-profit fan passed parody. 'Fruits Basket' is owned by Natsuki Takaya, Funimation, and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release!

An Ox & a Rice-Ball

(Third-Person)

"You're very pretty Tohru." Haru said.

The two teenagers were all alone in Shigure's home. Yuki, Kyo, & Shigure had left the house to go buy Tohru a thank you present for all her hard work. However, Tohru was informed that they had a meeting at the Sohma estate.

To keep Tohru company, Haru was asked to stay with Tohru until they returned. However, Haru noticed something about Tohru that he had to tell her.

Maybe it was the way she smiled as he walked in the door. Could it be the sweet innocent voice she used to see if he wanted some tea? Perhaps it was the apron and ponytail that made her seem more like a housewife that he could come home too every day.

But he wasn't coming home to her. Yuki & Kyo were. So maybe, he could give Tohru a reason to come to him. Maybe she could be all his.

"Thank you." Tohru said blushing.

"Do they tell you that?" he asked. "That you're the most beautiful girl on Earth?"

"N-no."

"Don't worry." He inched his way closer to her until, "I'll make you feel beautiful." The kiss he gave her, lead right to her room with discarded clothes.

!

"Uhm, Haru." Tohru said laying on her bed naked for Haru's delight. "I don't know when Shigure, Yuki, & Kyo will be home."

The girl inadvertently teased the bull by her awaiting pose.

Knees tucked and toes curled in anticipation with her hair loose and spread all around her. Her left arm covered her medium sized bust and hugged her right shoulder. Her right arm leading down to her hips where her trembling fingers acted as a censor.

"Don't worry." Haru smiled. "Just close your eyes and let me love you." He straddled on top of his awaiting lover.

Gingerly, Tohru removed her hands from her sex and breast. Haru tried not to look at first. If he became too horny, then he would 'turn'. That wouldn't be good for the virgin Honda.

His lips nuzzled the girl's neck chilling her nerves. Her moan grasped his attention. 'Give me more' he heard.

"Guah!" she gasped letting a long tongue glide along her arching throat. The cold saliva taking the breath out of her windpipe made Tohru smile in delight. As Haru stopped at her chin, he saw his sweet flower's sexy grin.

"I going to put it in now."

"One more kiss!" Tohru pleaded. "Because, when you put it in, we'll be really close. And we can't risk hugging."

"I have a plan for that." Haru just smiled and leaned into her mouth. "But sure."

Once more, the two lolled their tongues around one another's. Haru took control tasting Tohru's strawberry breaths. The girl just relaxed allowing all of her worries to be devoured in a loving caress.

Taking this opportunity, Haru placed himself at Tohru's entrance and plunged straight in tearing her hymen.

Now taken of her childhood, Tohru screamed against Haru's lips. Both teens felt the blood of her first penetration trail down their thighs. The pain wasn't horrible enough for to quit, but her tears were completely justified.

Tohru squirmed in agony as Haru did his best to nurture her. Deepening the kiss to sooth her. He wanted her to know she was in safe hands. In just a second, he would take the pain away. Because when the girl he loves is in pain, so was he.

His hand tenderly massaged her breast reminding her to wanton. The sudden joyful pressure made her moan. The way his thumb rolled over her hardened nipple sent her whole body into a frenzy. She even back to buck her hips pushing Haru deeper into her. Which made her crave more now that the pain had passed.

Separating himself from the kiss, Haru drew his hips back slowly. When everything but the tip was outside, he grinded his member back in. Tohru gave off a sexual groan feeling every single inch tunnel through her tight pussy.

Haru repeated this process gradually getting faster. Each re-entry forced a moan from the brunette. She swung her head back and forth not sure how to take in this new sensation.

Her right breast still being massaged. Her left being suckled. His hand sliding up and down her rear and hip spreading her sweat. It was all too much for her to hold back.

Tohru shouted and bucked releasing her first orgasm.

Haru stopped pumping feeling Tohru's walls tighten around his hard cock. He couldn't cum yet.

"Tohru." Haru said. "Get on top of me."

Out of breath, "O-Okay."

Sohma pulled on Tohru's arms lifting her up as he drifted to his back. Once in position, Tohru placed on hand on Haru's beefy chest. Haru grasped Tohru's hip. They interlaced fingers and Tohru was now a cowgirl straddling an ox.

Haru humped up and Tohru bellowed out. Like before, they began slow but quickly picked up the pace. And it was twice as good as before.

The thick cock impaled all of Tohru's senses. She didn't feel her hair bouncing with the motion she and Haru had set. Not the sound of their wet skin slapping upon thrust. Honda only cared about surrendering to the bliss of sex.

"Haru! Haru!" she chanted.

He was at his limit, "Tohru! I can't hold it in much longer."

"I can take it! Please Haru! Cum inside me!"

One more thrust and Tohru was filled with milk. Hot semen shot straight up into the girl's womb. Like her mind, Tohru was flooded for a brief moment in time.

The outpour took Tohru over the edge herself. Taking in Mr. Sohma's seed, Mrs. Sohma came while whimpering in ecstasy.

"Thank you." She hushed, "Thank you Haru."

"Tohru..." He panted, "I love you."

She was still coming down from the greatest high she's ever been, but Tohru truly did mean what she said next.

"I love you too...Haru."

Suddenly, the echo of the front door opening and closing traveled up to the lovers' bedroom.

"Tohru!" Shigure called cheerfully, "We're home! Haru, you better not be doing anything lewd with our little flower!"

They could hear footsteps heading their way. There was no way the two could put there clothes on in time to hide what they were doing. Not to mention how sweaty and out of breath they would appear. Even if they could, they wouldn't. The three had to find out about the new couple sometime anyway.

The rice-ball and the ox could only laugh at their situation. This way was a little embarrassing, but it would have to do.

The End

Silver: Ugh. I need to get rid of this cold.

Haru: When you do, can you write something in where Tohru (whispers something kinky).

Silver: You sick bastard!

Haru: Hey, everyone has a fetish. I'm pretty sure Shigure would do worse.

Silver:...yeah. You're probably right.

Tohru: Right about what?

Silver & Haru: Nothing!


End file.
